


Happy Christmas, Mr. Pitch

by RainyForecast



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow series - Gemma T. Leslie
Genre: Fluffy as a marshmallow, For a Friend, M/M, christmas drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 09:08:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5369687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainyForecast/pseuds/RainyForecast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baz is a bad boyfriend, and then a good one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Christmas, Mr. Pitch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rhien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhien/gifts).



> For rhien, as a St. Nicholas Day (Sinterklaas)/Hope-you-feel-better present.  
> Cheers, darling! 
> 
> Also, first time embedding an image so I have no idea what I'm doooooing...
> 
> Photo:  
> © Copyright David Dixon and licensed for reuse under a Creative Commons Licence

 

Baz had been completely dismissive of the idea at first. When Simon had casually mentioned all the to-do at Hyde Park, Baz had, without thinking, snorted derisively. “A lot of cheesy nonsense,” he’d said, and thought no more of it. On his way out of the apartment, however, Penelope followed him to the hall door.

“You’re a knobhead,” she said, and swatted the back of his head lightly. “He really wanted to go to that with you. You may be ‘above’ it but he’s never spent Christmas in the city. Or been taken anywhere like a Christmas market as a kid.”

Oh.

Knobhead indeed.

***

So here Baz found himself, trying to keep shrieking children and merrily tipsy adults from careening into him. At an event called, ye gods, Hyde Park _Winter Wonderland_. It’s a riot of noise, lights, and colors. His boyfriend is trying to look sedate and mature, but the corner of his mouth keeps twitching up as if he’s holding back a grin, and his eyes are sparkling. Baz is irritated at himself for even entertaining the cliche, but there really isn’t another descriptor for what Simon’s eyes look like at the moment, crinkled in delight, with hundreds of fairy lights reflected in them. Simon’s also wearing a thick scarf wrapped around his neck and a bloody beanie hat. With his fringe curling out from under it. Baz isn’t quite sure what to do with himself. What he wants to do is push Simon up against one of the quaint Bavarian huts surrounding them and kiss him absolutely senseless.  

He’s a millisecond from doing it, too. An invisibility spell would take care of any concerns about propriety. He doesn’t have many of those anymore when it comes to public displays of affection, but still. One must have a little class. He’s interrupted from his thoughts by Simon elbowing him. Simon’s hands are occupied with two cups of gluhwein, steam curling from them.

“Here, then,” he says, handing over a cup. “You alright Baz?” Baz takes a sip of the spiced wine.

“Marvelous,” Baz says, and when Simon kisses him, tasting of orange and cloves, it’s absolutely true.


End file.
